1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fence construction and particularly to a fence comprising parts that are readily prefabricated so that they can be put together by a "do it yourself" fence builder, but resulting in a fence that is durable and aesthetically attractive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fences that are seen in residential neighborhoods are picket board fences that, except for nails, gate hinges and locks, and possibly underground foundations for the support posts, are all wooden in construction with only the individual pickets and the posts being pre-cut. Although the wood used can vary, cedar is a common material often employed for its long-lasting qualities and relative imperviousness to the ravages of the environment, including termites and the like. Nevertheless, even cedar fences quickly turn gray and the posts deteriorate, especially at the ground line where the posts enter the ground and/or their respective concrete footings In time, the boards give way at their nail holes and the fences lean, come apart and are generally unsatisfactory as fences. Fences of this type have been known to decay to an unsatisfactory state in only 10 or a few more years, requiring substantial repairs or in many cases, replacement with new materials.
Longer lasting fences employ metal posts, rather than wooden posts. Although fences having enclosed box channel posts are known, most commonly, the metal posts that are used more than any other are metal tubing posts. It is possible to completely drill a bolt hole through such a metal post; however, the most common connection is to use holding bands or straps that go around the post to be secured at its ends by screws or bolts to the cross piece or railing. It will be evident that such securement allows the post to rotate relative to the railing and for the bands and the attached cross piece to slide up or down or even to pull one way or the other and tear the holes of the band. In short, banding the posts to the railings in accordance with prior procedures has not been very satisfactory.
Bolting to a tubular post is extremely tricky and employs extremely long bolts to go through both sides of the tubular post. Even bolting to an enclosed box channel can be tricky and employs long bolts. In addition, an enclosed box channel often accumulates debris and even trash through its top open end that attracts bugs and, with trash decay, can create unpleasant odors. The wooden pickets on metal posts still deteriorate at about the same rate as with an all-wooden fence, requiring painting or replacement, as before. Metal tubular posts, unless they are very heavy gauge, also will not stand up to hard usage and have been known to bend or sever if the fence is subjected to a large lateral force.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved frame structure for a fence that is made of standard sized parts that can be pre-fitted for accurate assembly even by a novice fence builder, yet provide a more durable and attractive fence than is commonly on the market.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved versatile fence structure that can be employed to mount wooden pickets, sheet metal panels, plastic panels, metal rods, and other fence coverings.